With All Of My Heart
by Princess-Kari-chan
Summary: this takes place about a week after Sora and Riku returne to Destny Islands. will Sora tell Kairi that he Loves her and what about a promise Riku made with a childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1

AN:hi this is princess-kari-chan here with my first ever fanfic I hope everyone likes it.

( I don't own kh or Sora and Kairi and Riku and I don't own Sapphire she belongs to Sora177.)

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands and the sea was crystal blue and on this fine day. The KeyBlade Master, Sora, was enjoying a swim and trying to get his best friend, Kairi, who was also his secret love to swim with him.

"Kairi come in the water is great!" Sora yelled at Kairi who was on the little island trying to get a tan.

"No Sora! For the tenth time, no! I'm working on my tan." Kairi yelled back at Sora.

"Fine!" Sora yelled back with a sad tone.

"Thake you!" Kairi yelled back at Sora then she continued with her tan.

Then about a minute later, Kairi felt two strong arms around her waist. Then she looked up and saw Sora with an evil look in his eye.

"No don't you dare Sora! Put me down." Kairi yelled at Sora while kicking.

"Hmmm, let me think...I don't think so!" Sora then threw Kairi into the water.

"SORA!!" Kairi yelled when she felt the cold water.

"Yes Kairi?" Sora ask playfully.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kairi yelled at Sora as she jumped on him.

Then, they started to splash each other and it went on like this for a while. After they got done swimming Sora and Kairi ( now in there KH2 clothes ) walked over to the little paopu fruit island and sat down on top of the paopu fruit tree. They started to watch the sunset.

"Wow this sunset looks so beautiful." Kairi said while gazing at the sunset.

"Yes it is." Sora said while not looking at the sunset, but on Kairi instead.

Sora knew that he was in love with Kairi. He has always been in love with her ever since he first met her ten years ago, but he did not realize that he was in love with her until he, Kairi and his other best friend Riku were separated about a year ago.

_"Maybe I should tell her how I feel right now?"_ Sora thought to himself.

"Kairi..." Sora said softly.Kairi turned her head and faced Sora.

"Hmm? Yes Sora?" Kairi asked Sora.

Then Sora started blushing and his heart started beating really fast from nervousness.

"Sora, are you ok?" Kairi asked worried.

"There's something I have to tell you." said Sora.

"Okay. Well, what is it?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Well... Kairi, the truth is that I..." Sora said nervously.

"Sora? I... what?" Kairi asked Sora.

"I...I love you!" Sora blurted out.

Kairi had a shocked look on her face and didn't know what to say at first.

"Sora... I..."

A/N: Hahaha Cliffhanger! What's going to happen next does Kairi love Sora or not? Well you'll find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, here is the moment you've all been waiting .I don't own KH or Sapphire.

"Sora …… I love you too." Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Sora asked while coming closer to Kairi's face.

"With all my heart." Kairi said while leaning into Sora's face.

Finally, they kissed. Sora put his hands arounds Kairi's waist while Kairi put her arms around Sora's neck.

"Well it's about time you two got together."Sora pulled away from Kairi to see who it was and there stood Riku with a big grin on his face. Sora blushed.

"Hey Riku, what are you doing here?" Sora asked nervously.

"Well I tried to get a hold of you two all day and I couldn't, so I decided to come look for you two and look what I found, my two best friends making out." Riku said.

"Riku, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sora asked Riku.

"Uh, ok." said Riku.

Sora and Riku walked to the end of the dock to talk in private while Kairi was still on the tree.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Riku asked Sora.

"Well, I just need to know if it's ok that Kairi and I are dating now?" Sora asked Riku.

"Uh, yeah it's ok, but why are you asking me anyway?" Riku asked Sora.

"Well... I kinda noticed that you were flirting with Kairi in the past and I was just wondering if you still had feelings for her?" Sora asked Riku.

"Well, I used to like Kairi back then, but I'm over her now." Riku said truthfuly.

"Ok good. I was just wondering" said Sora.

"But Riku, how did you get over her so quickly?"

"Well, she just reminded me of someone." Riku answered.

"Really? Who?" Sora asked.

"Sapphire." Riku sighed.

"Who's Sapphire?" Sora and Riku turned around to find Kairi behind them.

"Again, who's Sapphire?" Kairi asked Riku and Sora.

"Sapphire was mine and Sora's childhood friend." said Riku.

"Really? How come I don't remember her?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Well because she moved away a year before you came to Destiny Islands." said Sora.

"Well, how come I never heard of her before until now?" Kairi asked Riku.

But Riku didn't answer her question. Instead, he just walked away with a sad look on his face.

"Why didn't Riku answer my question?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Well, Riku doesn't like to talk about her."

"Why doesn't he talk about her?" Kairi asked.

"Well Kairi. You see, Sapphire and Riku were really close back then and when Sapphire moved away, she promised that she would come back someday and Riku promised to never forget about her." Sora said sadly.

"Oh, poor Riku. He must really miss her. When was the last time they saw each other?" Kairi asked Sora.

"About eleven years ago." said Sora.

"Wow, that's a long time." Kairi said.

"Yes it is." Sora agreed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Well, I can't think of anything."

"Oh well, maybe Sapphire will come back soon." Kairi said.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Sora said.

Sora locked his hand with Kairi's and then they walked back to the paopu tree.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I been having trouble coming up with ideas. So, here it is.

A/N: Oh and one more thing, I would like to thanked Sora177 for doing my editing and for also for letting me use her OC Sapphire.

( I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sora, Kairi, and Riku, and Sora177 owns Sapphire)

Riku looked out at the crystal blue water and began to think the last time he saw Sapphire.

_FLASHBACK_

" _Do you have to go Sapphire?" A five year old Riku asked Sapphire._

" _Yeah, but you know I don't want to move all the way to Star Lit Islands." Sapphire said with a tear going down her pretty pale face._

"_Is there anything I can do to make you feel better." Riku asked as he looked Sapphire._

" _Well maybe a hug " Sapphire sniffled wiping her tears away with her sleeve._

_Then, Riku gave Sapphire a hug before they both heard a voce behind them. It was Sapphire's mom._

" _Sapphire honey it's time to go. The boat isn't going to wait for us much longer." Sapphire's mom called._

"_Ok mommy! I'll be there in a sec!" Then Sapphire looked at Riku one last time." Riku can you tell Sora I said good bye" Sapphire tried to fight back tears._

" _Yes. I'll make sure to tell him." Riku barely choked out while also trying to fight back tears has well._

" _And Riku…" Sapphire said to Riku._

" _Yeah?" Riku asked while looking into his friend's eyes one last time._

" _I promise I'll try to come back some day." Sapphire smiled feeling a little bit more happy knowing that she would see Riku again someday._

_Riku looked at the ground he looked at Sapphire._

" _Pinky swear?" Riku said while holding his left pinky to hers._

_Sapphire smiled then she and Riku pinky swore that they would see each other again someday._

"_Sapphire it's time to go now!" Sapphire's mom yelled a few feet away from them._

" _Well, goodbye Riku." Sapphire hugged Riku one last time._

" _Yeah, good bye Sapphire." Riku said with sadness his voice._

_Then, Sapphire turned around and she and her parents were on the boat within minutes. Sapphire looked at Riku one last time then she yelled him good bye one last time. She called out to him with a small on her face and before she knew it, the boat was out of sire and she couldn't see Riku anymore._

" _See ya later, Sapphire." Riku said with a small tear going down his cheek._

_END OF FLSH BACK._

Riku had been thinking about that day a lot lately and he wish he cold see her again 

" Sapphire.." Riku whispered to himself.

Back on Star Lit Island, Sapphire was up in her room doing her hair when her mother called her down to talk to her.

"Sapphire can you come down here for a few minutes?" Sapphire's mom yelled from down the stairs.

" Ok mom, I'm coming." Sapphire answered while putting her beautifully blue hair up in a ponytail. Sapphire then walked down stars wearing a silver outfit and silver boots ( her outfit is like Kairi's pink dress in Kh2).

" Yeah mom? What is it?" Sapphire asked her mom.

" Well honey, do you remember that job offer I told you about?"

" I do remember. What about it?" Sapphire sat next to her mom.

" Well, I got the job!" Sapphire's mom said happily.

" What no way!" Sapphire said also really excited.

" Yes way!" Sapphire's mom cried. " And honey…" She added on in a calm tone.

" Huh?" Sapphire asked also in a calm tone.

" Well, Sapphire it seems like my new job is on a different island."

Sapphire froze she didn't want to movie to a new island. She had already moved away from her true home when she was just 4 years old and she didn't want to go through that again.

" What!?" Sapphire asked angrily.

"Sapphire honey, calm down." Her mom said to her.

" How can I calm down? You know how I felt when we first moved here and now you want me to go throw that again!" Sapphire yelled at her mom.

" Sapphire I'm sorry I put you through that. That's why I got a really good job back at Destiny Islands." Her mom said happily.

Sapphire looked at her mom with pure shock written all over her face.

" What we're moving back to Destiny Islands?" Sapphire asked slowly. Her mom nodded happily. "Oh my gosh! I get to see all friends again! I've got to start packing!"

Then, Sapphire ran upstairs to prepare for her return to where she truly belonged.

AN: Well, that's it for now and make sure to tell your friends about this fanfic! If you do I'll give cookies.


End file.
